The present invention relates generally to agricultural machines and, more particularly to an improved hydraulic pump drive for a pull-type agricultural implement.
Most commonly, the various implements used in farming operations are pulled by, and powered by, an agricultural tractor. The implements normally have a pivoting tongue of some sort affixed at one end to the tractor drawbar, and to the implement at the other. A power-take-off shaft (PTO) of the tractor typically provides mechanical power to the implement. The PTO may provide direct drive to the mechanical components of the implement, or may power a hydraulic pump that, in turn, provides hydraulic power to the various components of the implement. In the latter arrangement, the most common the structure has the PTO supporting a pump and gearbox assembly or a direct drive pump and coupler assembly. A PTO-supported pump may encounter several problems, such as, for example, spline fit is critical and difficult to control, unacceptable pump vibration and PTO shaft failures occur if not corrected, and the weight and bulk of a high capacity pump are difficult to handle manually. All of these identified problems either result in high warranty costs or complaints by operators.
It would advantageous to have a hydraulic pump drive that overcomes the problems identified above.